Attendees to conferences or other events often receive conference materials from an event organizer manually by postal mail or electronic mail before or after the conference. The attendees may also separately exchange information with selected other attendees by manually communicating with each other outside of the conference. As an example, when attendees pose for an informal group picture, snapshots have to be taken with multiple cameras so that more than one person can have a group photograph. The attendees with the cameras may or may not subsequently share the group photograph with other attendees. For example, those attendees may not know the names or contact information of each attendee in the photograph to enable sharing of the photograph.
Additionally, with the existing systems, change information relating to the conference (e.g., room change, time change) has to be manually communicated by the event organizer to each of the attendees. The existing systems generally lack an automated way for sharing content among the attendees.